


Red, Yellow, Black and Green love

by LoveGems1



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers
Genre: College, Dirty Talk, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Mpreg, No Plot/Plotless, Porn, Post Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Post Zeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGems1/pseuds/LoveGems1
Summary: Pure Porn! Don't Like Don't Read!
Relationships: Jason Lee Scott/Trini, Jason Lee Scott/Zack Taylor, Tommy Oliver/Jason Lee Scott, Tommy Oliver/Trini, Tommy Oliver/Zack Taylor, Zack Taylor/Jason Lee Scott/Tommy Oliver/Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor/Trini
Kudos: 7





	Red, Yellow, Black and Green love

Tommy straddles on Zack's lap, and the Black looks at his Green and kisses the man. Tommy grabs Zack's manhood and lowers himself on the hot rod, causing both men to moan when Tommy starts to ride him. Back in high school, whenever the group had sex together, Tommy was the only submissive. 

Everyone else was a switch, but Tommy would let you have their way with him. Jason will only bottom for Zack and Trini. The three loved wrecking Tommy apart. After a while, Kim and Billy wanted to be with one person, which was okay with the group, but Kim wanted Tommy. Tommy told Kim that he a polysexuality, meaning he like many people. 

Kim was upset, which they get. Getting turned down is not what people want, but that is how life works sometimes. Kim and Billy stayed with each other, while Jason, Trini, Zack, and Tommy had fun together. When the Power transfer happened, Kim was hopeful of getting Tommy but didn't. Tommy stayed by himself, knowing that either the three will continue the relationship or let him know when it's all over. 

During breaks, Tommy would visit Jason, Trini, and Zack in Switzerland, and the three would see Tommy is holding up. When the three came back to the states, Red, Yellow, and Black saw their Green in Boston after a fight with Kim, Billy, Aisha, and the Zeo Power Rangers. Jason and Trini agreed to go and figure the hassle is about. Zack decides to stay with Tommy and sees that Tommy lives by himself.

Tommy comes from the bedroom, naked, to see Zack wandering around in the living room. The Black sees his submissive in all of his glory and grows hard. New scars and some bone, Zack can see. Not really a lot of meat on those bones. The Black undresses and pulls his Green towards him. Green blushes at sight. Black holds Green's hips tight.

"Ride me, you dirty whore. You'll get pregnant with my and Jason's babies and will continue to carry the babies until you can't anymore. Put your little cunt on my penis and get pregnant." Zack whispers to Tommy, causing the submissive to gasp, as he lowers himself onto Zack's big rod. Green rides him slowly, then gets his speed and rides wildly.

Stomachs ache to make the two know that they're coming close. Zack's sperm inside of Tommy, while Tommy's sperm and egg burst out, causing both men to scream. Tommy leans into Zack's shoulder, and Black bits Tommy's neck, making Green moan. Zack shifts the two, making Zack be on top and Tommy on the bottom. Zack thrusts into his love with a brutal rate, making Tommy lose control. 

All Tommy could do is scream and beg while Zack pounds into him. The door opens, and Zack looks up to see their other lovers. Zack makes room as Trini gets on top of Tommy's rod, moaning at the wetness. Meanwhile, Jason lefts Tommy up and shoves his dick into Tommy's hole. Trini bounces while Jason and Zack thrust into Tommy. Tommy cries, moans, groans, and pleads his lovers to get him pregnant. 

When Zack and Jason spill their sperm inside Tommy, Trini cums with Tommy's sperm, and Tommy cums, the three snuggles with Tommy. Zack and Jason take their lovers to bed. Trini stays with Tommy, and Yellow and Green curled into each other; while watching Zack tackles Jason. Trini smiles at her boys and knows that the four are going to be together.

Zack has Jason pinned down, hands over Red's head, and legs spread out. Black leans down and kisses his leader while biting his neck. Red moans in pleasure while Zack pounds into Jason, making Red scream. Trini watches this while riding Tommy. Once Zack releases inside of Jason, both men join in with Trini and Tommy. Jason goes inside of Tommy, while Zack enters Trini. 

When all four cum, Trini and Zack take Jason and Tommy into their arms. The Red and Green love to snuggle after sex. Trini and Zack give them the best snuggles in the world, as Tommy is a snuggle bug. Jason will let Tommy lay on top of him and not throw him off. 

Trini and Zack leave their Red and Green to sleep and heads to the kitchen. They see some food, but not a lot. The Black and Yellow can't cook, so they grabbed some snakes and goes back to the bedroom. When they came back, Tommy's straddled to Jason and lowers himself onto Jason. The two moans, and Zack go behind them and enters Tommy.

Once the four have even more fun, the four go to sleep. Three months later, Tommy and Trini are trowing up. Zack and Jason are rubbing their backs. Both Green and Yellow end up going to the hospital and getting the news that they will be parents. Jason and Zack spoil them that night. 

The doctors are confused about how a male could get pregnant and found out that Tommy is a hermaphrodite. The four lay low after a while, but the doctors were great with keeping secrets.


End file.
